Cruelity Reborn
by Evyanas-InesSmet
Summary: Lynn and Caroline long lost from their group, gets picked up into a new group... But what if this group means meeting back up with Old Strangers, and what if not everything is what it seems... Shipping The Governor ( Philip Blake) / Self made Character ( Lynn.) ALL THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT LYNN AND CAROLINE BELONG TO THE MAKER OF TWD series..
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one: Chase_

 _How could i ever been so stupid!_ Lynn tought to herself as she keeps running from the man who's chasing her and her frend with his troops.

Lynn and Caroline had no reason to be here in the store, if it wasnt for the fact that they ran out of food and supplies for the upcoming winter.

'' Just a little stop'' Caroline said a few minutes ago, to refuel their supplies, when they got spotted by a patrol of an army like truck with a sentry gun on top.

The men shouted at them to stop directly, but Lynn's instinct told her to not obey, instead she took Caroline's arm and dragged her all away with her to avoid these man catching up to them.

Lynn was good in running, she was very agile, well toned and could jump from roof to roof if she had to.

Caroline instead, was the more fighter type, she was the one handling a gun and a katana that was stripped at her back together with a rucksack.

'' Dead end!'' she heard Caroline shouting, seeming to be panicking the troops nearly catching up with her.

'' Break the window and climb trough it!'' Lynn shouting back still on the run even tought they were both seperated.

Lynn tilting her head to see a broad man with only a knife and schort brown hair that was very tidy'd up chasing her sighing to herself running for the nearby window picking a brick up throwing it to it but by her suprise the window doesnt give in to the brick and the brick gets reflected right back into Lynn's direction.

Luckily Lynn was lucky to dodge the brick abruptly coming to an halt seeming schocked about how strong the glass was.

Caroline had less luck, she threw some nearby glass bottles at her window, but the same as Lynn, the window didnt gave in to the power of the throw, and the glass bottle shattered as some of the glass shards came back in Caroline's direction as she let out a petrified shout.

Lynn's blood freezing at the schout trying to climb over the wall seperating her from her frend but failing as the wall crumbles down where she hold on to it, hitting the ground with a small pof.

Letting out a small cry of pain as her side hits the ground but staying worried about Caroline untill a few well muscled arms raise her to her feet holding her against the wall seeming to be searching her body for weapons, throwing away her knife wich was attached to her belt.

Lynn schouting for Caroline as she tries to kick the man away from her but he is way to strong for her, hearing that Caroline aswell is being searched sighing to herself trying to calm herself.

 _We nearly made it_ toughts coming in her head as both Lynn and Caroline are getting dragged outside to the truck, Lynn looking around to look how many of them are around them, realizing it is way to much to take uppon only with the two of them.

Both Caroline and Lynn being placed into a truck, the man that held Lynn captive taking place at the drivers seat, Caroline in the backseat cuffed to her seatbelt and Lynn next to the driver's seat aswell cuffed to her seatbelt.

As the well muscled, broad shouldered man sets out of the little abbandoned town he looks over to Lynn and then to Caroline.

'' You know.. You made it hard right. By running, wasnt the smartest option '' the man bringing out with a pretty weird accent, light country america, but still deep as god may know how deep a man's voice can get.

Lynn scuffing at his remark tilting her head to look to the outside seeming to be annoyed by what happened.

''Well i'll tell you what, how about we start this al nice and slow together, and we schow forgiveness to each other ..'' the man talked seeming to be more fixated on Lynn then Caroline.

Caroline trying to get eyecontact with Lynn trough the reflection of the mirror seeming to be asking for advice on what theire next step would be.

 _But there is no next step_ Toughts invaded Lynns mind as she bit her lip still looking to the outside noticing a few walkers next to the road looking at them driving by.

Her body felt sore so she shifted abit in the carseat, '' Then why do you hold us cuffed huh?'' spatting it out silently still refusing eyecontact with the male next to her on her seat keeping her gaze onto the outside blinking her eyes tiredly.

The man letting our a breath like chuckle, '' Well because you ladies dont seem like Ballerina's now are ya'll.. I rather be cautious around you untill you both calmed down.. About calming down spoken, you prefer any music style? Ive got some CD's to help with calming..''.

Caroline wanting to open her mouth to speak but schutting it raising an eyebrow, '' We would'nt need any calming down if you did'nt chased us.. Now dear MR. What do you want from us?'' bringing it out a few seconds later.

''Well first of all, i am called The Governor, second, i could use some reinforcements in my team.. Two young ladies would make the place brighter.. I am leading a small group of men, we're trying to take over a nearby prison but without succes, and now that a different group settled in there we could use some hands.'' the man bringing out whilst glancing to Caroline with a concerned look.

Lynn scowling at his answer for the first time tilting her head to look to him, '' The Governor isnt a name pretty, its a title...''.

The Governor letting out a small chuckle tilting his head aswell to face Lynn's young face, some strands of hair from her bun hanging in her face, '' I can assure you its a good title, so there's no need to worry, whats your name Hm? You quite seem to be as the smart one of the two..'' fully facing Lynn as he keeps track on where he is driving aswell.

Lynn not reacting at all sneering softly at him turning her attention back to the outside world.

'' Lynn, her name is Lynn.. I am Caroline..'' a soft voice from the backseat speaking out, Lynn rolling her eyes at Caroline's behaviour.

''Ah, Lynn and Caroline, pretty names for pretty girls.. Tell me why are two girls on their own?'' the Governor smiling sweetly at Caroline before winking to Lynn ( wich didnt caught his wink at all).

Lynn staying silent biting her lip hoping by any God above that Caroline won't tell him.

'' We got seperated from our group..'' Caroline speaking again ignoring Lynn's glares and sighs.

Lynn could kill herself right now, any protective barrier of privacy between her and the Governor was fading with every world Caroline brought out.

'' Ah.. Ya'll must be living the hard life now i see..'' the Governor looking back at Caroline trying to get eyecontact with Lynn aswell, scratching his right eyesocket leaning abit back in his driver seat.

Sighing to herself giving in with Caroline's behaviour, '' Isn't that what the world is like now? A hard place to survive, to breathe everyday can be your last..''.

The Governor staring of to Lynn, realizing that what she says, is right.

 _The world will never be the same again_ thinking to himself as he continues driving in silence.


	2. Chapter 2: Calm Down

_Chapter 2: Calm Down_

The truck finally after hours of riding, came to stop at a barricaded outpost like constructure on the streets.

Lynn looked around the baricaded walls fullwith spikes and booby traps wich seemed to do well if a herd passes by.

'' Well here we are ladies.. Home'' the Governor saying as he gets rid of his seatbelt opening the car door looking over to Lynn and Caroline.

''Will you get us rid of the cuffs Governor?'' Caroline speaking in a soft tone, as if she was afraid to ask.

The Governor simply smiling at her with his fake sweetly look in his eyes, this nearly made Lynn puke, she sneered rolled her eyes and started to try to wiggle herself out of the cuffs herself, she did'nt need any help of this men.

''Ofcours dear'' with that the Governor walked over to Caroline's seat, opened her car door and took a key from his pockets using it to free Caroline from the cuffs before looking at Lynn's attempts to get rid of the cuffs on her own raising an eyebrow.

Caroline sighing deeply at Lynn's behavious as she steps out from the car shaking her head., '' Come on Lynn don't be so pathetic.''.

Lynn tilting her head directly to Caroline's direction, '' Pathetic me? I dont trust him, nor will i ever trust him, its always the same with these types.'' giving the Governor a destructive glare.

The Governor chuckling heartly patting Caroline's schoulder, '' Dont't worry i'll talk her over, why don't you go inside for a nice meal Hmm?'' talking ever so sweetly.

With that Caroline leaves them both, Lynn stopping with trying to get herself free, sitting there in silence ready to strike out if needed, oh hell she wanted to escape so badly.

''Look i'm trying my best to be frendly, i know its not a nice situation after all that happened.. But you gotta give this a schot'' Lynn nearly bursting out in a mad laughter as she hears him talking like that, stepping over to her side opening the car door looking at her charmingly as if he was trying to impress her.

'' Now just let me help you and you can join your frend in the mainhall '' the Governor ducking his head to get into the car moving his hand to her cuffs looking at her cautiously.

'' I dont't need your help Governor'' Lynn bringing out nice and slow, wanting to make this sound commanding keeping her glare on his face.

''Hmmff.. You do are a strong willed one are you.'' keeping his hands still as he stares of at her with a look on his face that she can't read, it made Lynn uncomfortable.

Minutes have passed him staring at her untill he made a sudden move, and Lynn wasn't prepared for it... His hand schooted out holding her firmly in place as his other hand went to her cuffs in a split second raising her from the seat still holding her in his grip.

'' Hey let go off me!'' Lynn schouting to him trying to get rid of his grip, with no succes since she was no watch to his strenght.

'' Not untill you calmed down young lady.. I can wait hours for you to calm yourself, even a whole night if i have to '' Hissing in her ear but still trying to sound frendly to not scare her.

Lynn biting her lip as he drags her of to a nearby gras patch with some bushes for them to sit in the shade, still holding her in his grip.

The Governor placing her between his legs to keep controll of his grip over her, '' Now tell me, why were you two in that store..''.

Schaking her head sighing deeply at his question keeping her gaze to the ground.

'' Hey, im not here to hurt you, if i was,.. Oh you would of known by now.'' chuckling softly from behind her using his free hand to stroke her hair.

'' What do you mean i would of known?'' Lynn trying to tilt her head to face him raising an eyebrow at his choice of wording.

'' Well you know... Lynn, most men out here aren't that kind. Take those located in the prison as example.. Theyre very bad'' the Governor only able to whisper this out close to her ear.

'' I dont know them so don't expect me to follow you on your words'' Lynn sneering but however attempting to calm herself down untill her attention got caught of an odd sound.

 _Walker_ her mind raced, got she hoped the Governor did had a gun with him otherwise they were both screwed and this road was gonna be their end.

The Governor seemed to sense her toughts chuckling at her before bringing his hand back from her hair to his belt drawing a 9mm pistol from it ready to take aim on the walker.

And there it was, a man higher than average lenght came stumbling to down, with the same look in his eyes as every walker had.

Lynn heard how the Governor took aim for the walker's head, launching the pistol with a small _Bang_.

A small smoke cloud from the pistol raising in the air as he made the schot next to her making her smell the usual stench of gunpowder.

'' Now where were we.. Ah yes.. I don't say you need to go on my word, it is your choice to trust me, but let us put it simple, i am not letting you two go freely, you've proven yourself worthy..'' the Governor chuckling behind her as he places his pistol where it came from.

'' Really now? Proven huh. Youve barely saw a thing of us.'' Lynn sounding average annoyed at the whole situation, being sure to stay on guard with him.

'' I Can tell it by how you act around dear Lynn, the way you run, you climb and you make choices over a small amount of time.. And the reason you cary a knife with you.. Says everything.'' hearing him chuckle under his breath once again.

'' Oh how nice for you.'' Lynn rolling her eyes feeling slightly uncomfortable by him able to read her like a magazine.

'' Look Lynn, we are in dire need of sombody with your skills..'' the Governor sighging behind her.

'' You said that to to Caroline..'' Lynn getting directly to the straight point blinking her brown eyes.

The only thing she recieved from that was a silence, just as if time froze untill the Governor released his grip and took her by the schoulder pushing her in the direction of the outpost.

'' I think youre calmed down enough by now.'' noticing that he is changing the subject raising an eyebrow at it as they enter the camp.

'' You're avoiding the subject Governor.'' Lynn said boldly, as if she felt no fear for him.

'' Ive got alot of work to do, please make yourself comfortable with the surroundings'' and with that the Governor left in a hurry.

And this made it clear enough for Lynn, that the Governor could not be trusted that easilly.. And that it would take time and effort to make a place for him in her heart.

 _What a douche_ with these toughts she entered the main hall to join Caroline again.


	3. Chapter 3: Choices

Chapter 3: Choices

 **( Sorry for the break, had a week holiday and problems accesing my account D:)**

Lynn and Caroline ate dinner in silence, as if there was a major conflict between them.

'' Look Lynn i don't know what happened between you both. But you've got to make it a place.. Have you had a clear look to these walls?! This place is a fortress it can keep us safe!' Caroline breaking the silence looking into Lynn's eyes.

Lynn raised an eyebrow at that, '' And trapped Caroline.''

A sigh came from Caroline's mouth as she put some potatoes into it, '' Your just overthinking.''.

'' And your not thinking at all.. I'm trying to keep us alive here!'' Lynn giving Caroline a glare laying her fork down, haven barely eaten something of her plate.

Caroline rolled her eyes, '' Really now, then what is your plan?''.

Lynn thinking for a minute realizing she had everything except from a plan, '' I will figure one out.'' looking Caroline straight in the eyes.

'' Yeaaah right.'' Caroline sighing softly, trying to not sound as if she was mocking her, looking to her plate raising an eyebrow.

Lynn catching the gaze to her plate, looking away shoving the plate abit further from her, '' Im not hungry'?

'' You are always hungry Lynn, you just don't eat either your pissed, or you think it has been poisoned wich it is surely not.'' Caroline blinking at her frend folding her arms over her chest.

Rolling her eyes, Lynn standing up from the chair she sat on, '' Don't come looking for me by the time passed i surrely escaped.'' sighing deeply walking to the outside.

With that it was again silent in the dining hall...

 _Meh, Caroline had no idea what was really happening.. They were trapped like rats in a cage_ Lynn tought as she inspected the walls walking around the place.

Schaking her head sighing letting her fingers feel the cold steel as a nightbreeze plays with her hair.

'' Geh.. ' safe' '' rolling her eyes turning around to get to a place where she could rest, bumping into a broad schouldered person with a stench of whiskey around him.

Adjusting her hair and clothes after the bump having a slight glare in her eyes looking up to the person infront of her to start a rage realizing it is the Governor.

''What do you want?'' snapping it out trying to sound innocent as if she was not searching around about the place.

'' Caroline told me you barely ate something.'' the Governor letting it out in a sigh folding his arms over her chest looking down at her.

''So?''Lynn drawling out blinking her eyes looking right up into his eyes sending shivers down her own spine directly regretting her move.

The Governor letting out a small cough, Lynn able to notice he has been drinking, seeing his hand go into his pocket of his pants getting an Energy Bar out of it handing it to her with a small honeysweet smile as if he was asking her out.

Lynn raising an eyebrow not moving an inch folding her arms over her own chest ready to stand her ground, '' I am not hungry''.

Scratching his head, the Governor looking down onto her still holding his hand out offering the Energy Bar, '' I insist you take it'' sounding abit less frendly and more commanding.

Glaring Lynn took the Bar feeling forced to do it, keeping it in her hand looking to him, '' Anything else you want?''.

Letting out a small deep toned chuckle the Governor simply replied, '' No, it is about what you want.'' stepping abit closer to her.

Lynn noticing he is closing distance with her jerking backwards awkwardly onto the cold steel like wall of a cars.

The Governor noticing her jerking backwards rolling his eyes, '' Right.. I want to get this rivalty between us two settled before it takes the upperhand Lynn.'' taking her hand and pulling her with him.

Puzzled, Lynn just follows him staying on her guard as they enter a living room with people in it, crossing it to his office.

Seeing him pouring two glasses of whiskey for them wanting to reject the offer but he already passed a glass to her in the meanwhile.

Lynn awkwardly looking to her glass of whiskey as she puts the Energy Bar away looking to the Governor sitting down in his office chair pointing to her to take a seat infront of him looking ever so charming with his light stubbles on his chin.

''Look ive got an offer Lynn, you can choose to sign a contract to become our scavenger of the group, since.. Huh you got the skills for it..'' drawing it out smoothly.

'' Or? I assume there's a second choice.'' Lynn keeping her gaze on him closely still not totally trusting him glancing to her glass before back to him, his glass already empty by now, seeing him sip on the whiskey ever so easy as if it was just water to him.

'' Orr, you can leave freely.'' the Governor leaning into his chair backwards waving his hands in the air next to him as if he was being held under shot.

A small smile appearing on Lynn's face before she realizes something, '' Has Caroline also signed a contract?'' keeping a firm look on him.

The Governor slowly nodding with a small sly smirk on his face, '' Yes, she chose to be our new heavy artillery gunner..'' looking right into her eyes.

Lynn feeling something snap inside her not willing to let it schow on the outside, '' Oh.''.

'' So it is all up to you young lady.'' the Governor drawling out smiling softly looking at her yet full glass then back at the whiskey bottle pouring a new glass for him.

Deciding to not make it so awkward, Lynn raising her glass taking a sip from it but directly regretting it coughing loudly as she swallows the liquid feeling it burn down her throat.

The Governor letting out a small chuckle at her looking to her with awe, '' Not used to the kick in huh?''.

Lynn shaking her head placing the glass directly down closing her eyes trying to get used to the feeling.

''Well, i'll let you catch some sleep now.. Tommorow is a big day.. Its then when you choose.'' the Governor looking once more to her with a serious glare.

Nodding her head, Lynn standing up from the chair leaving the office back to her bedroom in deep toughts...


	4. Chapter 4: Empty

Chapter 4: Empty

 **( Hey ya'll, if you would like to leave a Revieuw your welcome to :) To those having questions about how erotic themed the fanfic will be, i'll try to keep it light, but i cannot make promises since i am just writing down whatever pops up in my mind wich i find the best for them! Short note on the Governor, he is a dominant so sorry if you don't like that :3 But i just feel that is how his character is ment to be)**

The morning broke early, as Lynn wakes up changing back into her clothes her belly growing with hunger, grabbing to the Energy Bar he gave her yesterday.

Beginning to nibble on the Energy Bar, realizing people are gathering outside for the choice she had to make.

Lynn was sure she was gonna leave this place, with or without Caroline she knew trouble was about to come.

Slow and steady she made her way downstair after sorting her hair abit out opening the door to get to the middle where everyone, including Caroline and the Governor.

Everyone turned their heads as she walked into the gathered group, Lynn suddenly feeling extremely small.

The Governor stepping up from the group looking at her with small pleading eyes, ''Lynn.'' nodding to her.

Lynn nodding back to him '' Governor''.

Caroline keeping a close eye on them, tears springing into her own eyes not wanting Lynn to leave but knowing it is her choice.

'' Today, we either have a great win, or a terrible loss..'' The Governor speeching to the group before looking down to Lynn, '' Have you made your choice little one?''.

'' Oh yes i do Governor'' Lynn looking to the gates already having her backpack strapped tightly to her back, her hair in a schort ponytail, and her machette hanging by her belt aswell with a small gun.

The Governor nodding at her opening the way for her, Lynn stepping to the gates before she is being grabbed by him at the schoulders, turning around looking confused.

'' A shame indeed..'' looking into her eyes as he drawls it out in a low tone, making sure only the two of them were able to hear it.

Lynn jerking backwards awkwardly, before continuing her way to the gates, waving to Caroline, with both sadness but also a firm note.

 _This was her deccision and hers alone..._

 _Governor's Point of Vieuw ( Time: Evening)_

I sat down in my chair again looking at Merle, with a pissed of, but also neutral look in my eyes.

'' So.. What do we do now Governor?'' Merle drawling out uncomfortable.

'' How the fuck am I supposed to know Merle..'' cursing out loud snapping.

Merle jerked abit backwards at my outburst scratching his head.

'' I would say put her down Eh? Like we always do i mean nobody leaves right?'' Merle speaking up trying to sound confident.

'' ARE YOU OUT OF MIND MERLE!.. '' screaming to him accidently hitting my knee against the desk as I brutally sat back up.

Merle went silent lowering his eyes to the ground.

'' No Merle.. We DONT put her down.. We just wait untill she gets back to us.. '' i sighed with a small hint of hope in my tone.

'' Wait? With all respect Governor.. But she aint the type to walk back in.. '' Mele adding to the conversation.

I sighed, Merle had a point, however i did not like that I had to embrace the fact she was not gonna return sooner or later.. She was not like Caroline easy to charm.

'' We make her come back.'' I growled softly leaning backwards, feeling another rush of anger boiling inside me, _No one had ever rejected the Governor..._ _._

'' Like? We drag her back in chains or we take it the subtle way?'' Merle blinking his eyes keeping a close look onto me, surely on his guard for another outburst.

I rolled my eyes, '' I don't know why do i always have to do the godamn fucking THINKING!''.

He just stared at me waiting for me to add something.

'' Well we could lie about Caroline's condition.. Or something.. Or anything else legit enough to get her back'' I sighed out deeply turning my eyes to the ceiling feeling ever so desperate, _No one ever made me felt that way..._

'' With al due respects Governor, but may i ask why you want to go after her instead of putting her down?'' Merle looked at me, as if he was ever so puzzled about the whole situation.

I scuffed softly, turning my gaze to the desk as if i was guilty before shaking my head vigourlsy, '' No one rejects the Governor Merle...''.

Merle nodded his head slowly at me, '' So we get her back and then what?'' .

'' Then Merle, She is all Mine..'' growling the last word downing a whiskey glass in one go.

'' Now begone from my sights, tommorow our hunt starts..'' dismissng Merle watching him leave with the same rage in my eyes.

Hearing the door close behind him sighing deeply standing up from my chair with a renewed whiskey glass wallking across my office, pausing at the photograph of my long lost wife and child.

'' Huh, good question what de hell do i want from her'' sighing continuing my walk further pausing by the window looking trough it seeing Caroline sitting all alone at the campfire.

'' Poor girl must be missing her already'' chuckling softly before realizing what he said, '' Godamn and she aint the only one..'' inspecting myself for a minute.

Letting myself sink back into the couch refilling the glass of whiskey sipping on it slowly enjoying the taste staring before me.

 _What was happening with me..._

With a sigh i looked back up from my toughts, '' Who tought a little girl like her would of been able to make me go nuts.'' rolling my eyes.

I looked forwards, towards the window once more before standing up strolling for my bedroom.

Opening the door to it, i placed the glass on a nearby cupboard and pulled my shirt over my head throwing it to the other side of the room aggitated.

'' Hmpff.. Perhaps i am just.. Tired.. Yes that is it.'' sighing deeply as i undid my belt i came to a schocking discovery.

The girl turned me on..

I just stared down, not understanding how i could of not noticed it at all, was i really that deep into my toughts to not notice i was getting erected?

Puzzled i sat down on the bed holding my head in my hands, i knew i could get every lady i wanted... And sometimes i used them for fun, just because i felt like it.

But none had ever made me felt this way.. Except from my wife.

I slammed my fist into the pillow grunting loudly, '' Fucking fuck aah!'' cursing out loud as i sighed deeply letting myself fall down on the bed exhausted.

'' Why.'' i let out in a deep sigh.

I shook my head and turned to my side undoing my belt and pulling my pants down throwing them next to me on the bed, looking at the empty spot next to me.

 _Empty Spot.. I was just lonely._

My eyes widened slightly at that realisation, making me sigh again.

'' Geh.. I'll just do my tricks around Caroline and move on.'' speaking to myself as my eyes could not get rid of the empty spot.

 _But no.. I wanted Lynn.. And i knew that all to well.._


	5. Chapter 5: Hide

Chapter 5: Hide

Lynn walked across the road, one hand on her machete, the other one holding a map, trying to desperatly read it as she walks.

'' Godamnit.. Why can't i read a bloody map!'' sighing at her disability to read maps, turning her eyes back on the road ahead of her, seeming to be empty of walkers, but full with abandoned cars.

Inspecting the cars on walkers, or anything else that was able to ambush her, she made her way out of the road, bumping into a local grocery store.

A wide smile came onto her face, _Supplies!_

''Hello? Anybody home?'' peaking her head trough the door cautiously, waiting a few minutes for a possible response, but it stays dead silent inside the store.

Lynn stepping carefully into the abbandoned store a slight shimmer of afternoon light, lightning up the place so she is able to see.

Looking around the store she only notices some glass shards around the store from where the windows once were.

Grunting she walks over to a nearby rack with food on it, getting some cereals and bread from it before she hears a sound outside of cars moving.

Curiously she sneaks to the windows peaking her head abit above it narrowing her eyes at the incoming truck and cars.

'' Well bloody hell look who we have here.'' peering to the Governor's men, noticing the man himself is not here at all feeling slightly unuseal.

Quickly ducking away as the men glance into her direction, hearing Merle speaking up '' You know what to do ladies! Now let's go!''.

Lynn reacting as fast as she can, running to the counter of the store, to hide there as the men enter the store aswell.

'' What are they even doing here'' sighing softly as she closes her eyes.

'' Right, search this whole place!'' Merle schouting from the doorpost, hearing how footsteps run all around the store.

Raising an eyebrow at the schouting, _Were they really looking for her?_

Rolling abit on her side using nearby items for her camouflage as she hears someone approaching the counter peeking over it looking right into her direction.

Closing her eyes holding her breath as she can hear him schuffling his feet, '' Hmm.. Hey Merle, what happens if we don't find her?'' turning his back to the counter walking back.

'' What do you think idiot.. '' Merle schouting loudly, Lynn realizing something horrible in that split second.

 _Sound attracts Walkers..._ Right after these toughts flew into her mind she could already hear the groaning of the dead, and a few group members screaming, some schooting their guns.

'' Get back to the truck! Leave the wounded!'' Merle screaming commands as they all leave the store the death on their heels.

Lynn regaining her breath, waiting for the truck to leave with death following them, getting back up from the counter noticing a men bleeding heavenly laying on the ground, seeming to been bitten by a Walker.

Slowly walking towards him, alot of questions into her mind but she ignores them kneeling down infront of the man, '' What is this supposed to mean?'' looking him straight in the eyes showing no fear.

The man coughing loudly, spitting some blood out schaking his head vigoursly refusing to answer her.

"Answer me'' Lynn sounding commanding, drawing her machete placing it against his throat seeing the panick in his eyes.

'' Please don't hurt me! I DID NOT ASKED FOR THIS'' nearly crying out loud.

'' Then why are you here searching for me i assume?'' narrowing her eyes keeping the blade on his throat.

'' You don't get it.. The Governor made us to do it.'' Lynn noticing tears getting into his blue eyes for a second loosing her grip on the machete, but firming herself, holding the machette against his throat once more.

" Why would he do that ?'' looking back and forth the door for possible walkers or persons to ambush them.

'' I dont know right.. I really really don't know! Only Merle knows of his plans.. I swear i am speaking the truth..'' the young man nearly close to crying at this moment.

'' Hmm...'' Lynn looking down at his bite blinking her eyes before she looks back up to him, '' Well then.. I won't let you turn, that much of respect i got for you'' ignoring the young man's pleas before stabbing her machette right between his eyes.

 _Everything went dead silent.. And Lynn made her way back out of the store.. Continuing her journey knowing she is know hunted.._

 **Meanwhile, at the Outpost of the Governor.**

Caroline chuckling softly as she watches the Governor pouring them some glasses of Whiskey, _God_ _he was an amusing person..._

'' So yeah.. To the contract'' the Governor smiling as he raises his glas against hers looking at her with a proud smile.

'' Yes. To the contract.'' Caroline nodding approving smiling widely at him as she raises her own glass.

They drank together, a silence falling between them.

'' So how are you doing?'' the Governor asking her concering as if he was worried about something looking at her with small sympathic eyes as if she was a dog he had to putt down.

Caroline coughing softly lowering her eyes to the ground, '' Abit.. I feel let down, but it was her own choice and if there is one thing you schould not do is prevent her from her own choices.''.

The Governor raising an eyebrow at Caroline looking at her sad face, _She was nearly as perfect as Lynn..._

'' Im sorry for what happened.. I.. I tried my best to talk her around.. But she does not easilly let people get inside her bubble does she?''.

Caroline looking up to him blinking her eyes, '' No.. She does not like laying new contacs.. She..'' swallowing a lump in her throat turning her eyes back to the ground a few tears springing into her eyes.

The Governor noticing it must of been something serious, '' Go ahead Caroline take your time.. your safe with me, you can say anything that is on your heart.'' closing some distance between them both sitting her down before taking a seat infront of her staring at her with concern.

Caroline finding the strenght to speak again as she falls into his arms for comfort, '' She does not trust anyone.. After that she had been let down so many times..''.

The Governor nodding slowly, wrapping his arms around her holding her against his broad chest looking up listening closely to what she had to say, _Because he knew.. this was how he was gonna get to Lynn.. How he was gonna get her back._

'' Many frends of her,except from and a few others, just left her when she needed help, even her previous best frend left her alone in the cold..'' Caroline sighing deeply.

'' What was her name..?'' The Governor asking curiously, but not lettign that show.

'' Adria.'' She replied with a small sob.

The Governor rubbing her back nodding his head, '' Don't worry L- I mean Caroline'' directly correcting him, feeling the panicksweat breaking out at his forehead hoping she would not notice this.

Caroline putting her glass down, '' I need to be honest with you Governor.. I'm worried about her..''.

A small sneer coming from him, '' Who's not.. '' schaking his head.

Feeling her stepping back from him with a small sigh as a bunch of cars and trucks enter the Outpost.

Noticing Caroline is looking confused at him he quickly comes up with a excuse, '' They were out for supplies.. And a few cars were just scanning situation on the prison..'' looking at the men getting out of the cars, noticing a few are missing feeling blood boiling slightly in him.

'' Stay here.'' walking over to Merle dragging him to the back of the car to have a talk with him as Caroline stays where she is.

'' What de hell happened Merle!'' glaring at him leaning into him hissing.

Merle facing away from the Governor, '' We did not found her Sir.. But we did got ambushed by Walkers.. They came from nowhere and grabbed Nick and Ben..''.

The Governor's face turning dead serious slamming his fist into the car behind them, '' For god's sake!''.

Merle swallowing looking at the Governor's face, '' What is our next move Governor?''.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment before replying, '' We hunt her down no matter what... I'll hear Caroline out about spots where she might be heading.. And this time i'll go with you guys since if i want something done i gotta do it my damn Self!'' shaking his head.

A simple nod came from Merle, and with that he left to where the rest of the crew was at.

The Governor sighging deeply opening his eyes turning around and leaning back on the car, folding his arms over his chest, '' So so.. You'r gonna play it the hard way.. Lynn..''...


	6. Chapter 6 : Uncomfortable

Chapter 6:

 _A week later_

Lynn walking around the large city she just found, not believing her eyes, the stores and houses were pretty much intact..

She had been roaming for a week, walking back to where she was when the apocalypse happened.

''Well here I am..'' sighging softly keeping herself on guard for possible threats inspecting the nearby buildings.

Looking towards a skyscraper made of glass, the local schoppingmall, pondering if it would be a good idea to enter it for investigating.

Schaking her head she carefully, with her machette in her hand, enters the building, the place well lit by the light of the sun at that moment, looking around for any living or dead being.

When she is sure it is all clear, Lynn continues her way, to the upper floor to investigate there.

'' Well looks pretty abbandoned to me.. '' sighging as she sheats her machette, strapping it back to her belt.

Noticing something unuseal in the corner of a store, _Walker corpses..._

''.. Sombody must of taken these out..'' glancing anixious around not feeling to safe deciding to take the stairs to another floor, to find out all floors seem to have been cleared out from Walkers.

'' Odd.. Please don't say another group uses this building..'' rolling her eyes talking to herself grabbing her machete once more.

Walking around the floor nervously untill she hears a small but loud scream from upstairs directly rushing to it.

Kicking the door open to the office where the scream came from noticing somebody she knew all to well sacked trough the floor, her legs stuck in a gap she probaly did not saw in time.

Rushing over to Caroline with confusion all over her face before she hears a door at the other side of the room opening, a muscular broad schoulderd man walking in with a redneck kind of guy following behind him.

Feeling the urge of just running away, assisting Caroline attempting to pull her back trough her feet but just falling on the ground unable to even move her.

'' Ah.. I tought you were around here.'' the Governor saying in a soft curious tone staring at Lynn holding a 9mm pistol in his hand.

Lynn narroiwng her eyes at him catching an apoligizing look from Caroline as she gets helped up by Merle.

 _She knew they were tracking her down.. And she had fallen into the traps of the hunter_

'' I know you were tracking me down...'' glaring at him drawing her machette ready to defend herself.

The Governor looking at her stroking his chin attaching his gun back to his belt walking dangerously close to her.

'' Don't come closer'' Lynn raising her machette, feeling ever so trapped.

 _It was her fault.. She made him do this..._

'' Im not gonna do any harm Lynn.. But.. I need you to realize this.. We only came after you because we are worried about you'' whispering under his breath continuing to stare off at her.

Lynn lowering the machette for a split second before schaking her head aiming it back at him, '' Not my issue.. I'm better of on my own.''

Caroline stepping up to her with tears in her eyes, '' Lynn we need you more then ever.. Most of our men got killed by the persons in the prison as they tried to negociate... ''.

Sighing deeply, '' So? Not my problem, why don't you lots get it..''blinking her eyes glaring at the three persons standing infront of her.

A silence fell untill Caroline found the strenght to speak further.

''Lynn, the men in the prison.. Are Rick and his group''

The car trip felt weird to Lynn, she was gonna return to the place she hated the most, to prepare for meeting old frends who seem to have gone mad.

She closed her eyes briefly, Caroline already fell asleep on the backseat of the car, they were in the same spots as the day they were captured by the Governor.

'' I'm sorry Lynn.'' the Governor sighging softly looking back and forth the road and her.

'' Sorry for?'' opening her eyes again but keeping her gaze fixated on the road.

Hearing him softly sigh again, '' I know i make you feel uncomfortable''.

Lynn getting a slight lump in her throat feeling again as if he was able to read her like a magazine, slightly panicking starting to sweat.

'' You don't make me feel uncomfortable Governor, let me just put it i don't like your personality.'' blinking her eyes looking up to him daring to look him in the eyes trying to be confidend about it.

Hearing a soft low chuckle coming from his throat, 'Mhmm.. Your actually the first girl.. To say that'' peering at her curiously with a small smile wich send shivers down her spine, _He was up to no good._

'' Hm, i don't fall for your tricks Governor, we need to be clear on that.'' blinking my eyes turning them to the road once more, hearing Caroline's snoring in the background.

 _This set him to thinking, Oh girl.. In the end they all fall for me.._

The Governor slowly nodding, '' Oh Lynn you have no idea'' whispering low under her breath making sure she can catch it aswell.

The car coming to a stop Caroline getting out the car directly walking to her private quarters seeming to be very tired.

Lynn stretching her amrs scratching her forehead, sorting her hair slightly out, looking around the Outpost, wich seems to have changed abit since she last casted a glance of it.

The Governor stepping out of his car, throwing the car keys to Merle before glancing over to Lynn.

Still looking around the place blinking her eyes as the night slowly falls over the Outpost.

'' I assume you must be hungry'' The Governor speaking up, approaching her folding his arms over his chest.

Lynn's hand going to her tummy, hearing it softly growl at the mention of food.

'' Mhm.. Slight.''nodding her head slowly turning her gaze to the Governor.

He smiled apreciating, '' I invite you Lynn, on a dinner.. Just the two of us.'' looking at her offering her his arm.

Peering at him for a brief second, wanting to say no but something provoked her from doing that.. _It's just a dinner, stop overreacting._

'' Very well Governor'' not grabbing his arm but still following him inside his quarters.

The both of them walking inside, Lynn recognizing everything from last time she been here, it was useally very dark in here, a lot of shadows, and faint shimmers of light, giving the place a country like look.

'' Can you cook?'' curiousity took over Lynn as she tilted her head to look at him heading in the kithcen getting some plates, candles and glasses ready.

Hearing him chuckle loudly looking at her, '' Guess.''.

Lynn slightly smirking at that, _What was wrong with her..._

The Governor noticing her smirk smiling sweetly at her, '' You know... You can call me Philip... Governor is . Just a tittle.''.

Nearly freezing as he says it, Lynn staring at the Governor, she had never catched his name anywhere.. So she supposed he would hid it well.

'' Philip...'' slowly repeating in a slightly low unuseal tone looking at him nodding.

'' You make it sound like you are summoning a demon in the world'' hearing him snicker from the kitchen as she takes place at the table.

Lynn not replying to it deep in tought about everything that happened in the short time they were together.

After a few minutes, seeing him return with two plates of Spaghetti Bolognese smiling apreciating at him inspecting her plate for a split second as he places it down.

'' Don't you worry, i did not poisoned it..'' Philip grinning slightly.

Hearing the mockery in his tone rolling her eyes briefly, '' Right.. ''.

'' Hey.. Want me to prove it'' Philip smiling standing up from his chair next to her, kneeling down and eating a slight bit of her plate.

Lynn raising an eyebrow as she watches him walk back to his place, '' See i am still walking around''.

Catching his wide smile baring his white perfect teeth schaking her head with a slight shy smile.

 _Hold on.. Did she just.. Oh no Lynn no no no.. Don't you dare fall for him now..._

Starting to eat from her plate, Lynn suprised by how it good it tasted in tought briefly, chewing on some spaghetti before speaking up, '' This is actually really good'' blinking her eyes looking over to him.

Philip nodding apreciatingly, '' Thank you Lynn, i told you i was able to cook, i used to cook for Caroline in your absence to comfort her abit.'' looking over to Lynn with eyes she could not read at all.

Lynn swallowing the food down again in tought for a split second before giving him a small polite smile.

'' No but i am serious now Lynn, i am worried about you.'' Philip giving her a concerning serious look making a slight uncomfortable feeling settle in Lynn.

'' I beg you pardon?'' coughing softly staring into his eyes.

'' I need you to be honest with me Lynn.'' staring back into her eyes.

Lynn staying silent waiting for him to continue.

'' Do i make you uncomfortable at all?'' blinking his eyes turning his gaze back on his plate continuing with eating.

 _Why did he even had to ask this... What was she supposed to answer?_

Lynn turning her eyes simply to her plate gazing down on it in complete silence.

'' Lynn i need to know.. Because i am not gonna be taking my distance from you.''

 **( Tada Chapter 6, personally i find the start not that good, but near the end i tried making it slightly better :3 Cheers! Feel free to leave Revieuws, and i know there can be grammar mistakes in it, but i am sure they are not that big of a problem to get the story :P)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

 _A few days later_

Lynn looking around the empty road, her machette still hanging from her belt, she and Caroline were hunting once more.

'' So.. Like the good old times right?'' Caroline smiling keeping her back as they enter a abbandoned pharmacy.

Sighging softly Lynn replied, '' Yeah.. Only that we now have a group i assume'' narrowing her eyes looking around.

Caroline ignoring her comment still keeping her back with a heavy army riffle, wich Lynn still pondered about where the Governor.. _Aka Philip_ got them from.

'' So uhm.. Why did you actually refused to trade your machette in for a gun? The Governor has loads of them !'' Caroline saying with pride, as if she was proud on the fact he had weapons only army men were supposed to wear.

Lynn tried to continue focussing, ignoring Caroline trying to keep her mind of Philip and her ponderings on him.

She did not know if she trusted him or not, she had a double feeling about all of this, the night he asked her if she felt uncomfortable with him she could not answer.

 _Oh knock it off already Lynn!_ Toughts raced trough her mind as she esambled as much as she could carry from the store.

'' Are you nearly finished? I think the Governor is already ready!'' Caroline shouting from outside the building.

Lynn rolling her eyes noticing a back door in the pharmacy peering at it for a split second.

'' He said he was gonna check the back of this neighbourhood, so i would say head there eh?'' Caroline still talking, as if she was speaking to herself.

'' Yeah right, hold on a second, i think i know a shortcut'' Lynn opening the backdoor directly the bright light of sun setting in the dark pharmacy, holding her arm infront of her eyes and face to avoid the heavy sunlight from blinding her.

After a few seconds, when her eyes adjusted correctly to the sunlight, she noticed that the Governor was outside laughing heartly at Merle acting weird as if he was mimicing a Walker for amusement.

'' Ha-Ha Merle.'' Lynn rolling her eyes looking at Merle who pouted his lips at her.

'' Oh common yo' sour cheese butter pie! It was just a joke'' Merle grinning at her.

Lynn ignoring him titling her head to the Governor, _sure she heard a sound behind him..._

'' Yeah Lynn, it was just a joke.'' the Governor smiling widely baring his perfect white teeth, opening his arms as a welcoming gesture as if he and Merle were having alot of fun.

Lynn's face turning dead serious as she peers just over the Governor's shoulder, a Walker running up to him..

Quick as she could she threw her machette right over the shoulder of the Governor

The Governor freezing at her, looking right into her eyes in slight shock before realizing she saved her life, Merle going dead silent schuffling to the background.

Lynn walking past the Governor to take her machette from the walkers head, the Governor still silent staring off at her with a serious look as if he still tought she was gonna murder him.

Inspecting the Walker for a minute, turning it's head in her hand, peering at the Walker's body and face, _The Walker.. He looked like.. T dog!_

'' For a second i tought you were gonna kill me Lynn...'' Philip speaking in a serious tone behind her looking confused at what she was doing.

''Thank me later Governor.. Can you call Caroline for me please?''Lynn looking up to him, noticing that Caroline was already on her way.

Caroline arriving confused at the scene looking at Lynn then at the Walker, '' Uh yes? Something wrong..?''.

Lynn rolling her eyes inspecting the Walker, '' It's T dog.''.

Caroline glancing over her schoulder, _Lucky for Lynn the Governor already left to where Merle was still in their vieuws, talking to each other.._

'' Your isnane Lynn... '' Caroline peering at Lynn then at the Walker, he did look like T Dog, but she refused to believe it was him.

'' I'm not...'' Lynn replying whispering under her breath.

A few minutes they stood there in silence untill Caroline broke it, ''Well it appears they did not make it..'' sighigng softly helping Lynn standing back on her legs.

'' Wauwh wait a second there Caroline, it is only T Dog... Perhaps he got seperated just like we?''peering at Caroline.

Caroline simply schrugging, '' Not that it is a big matter to us now Lynn, we moved on.. We're crew of the Governor he counts on us.''.

 _'Crew'... Lynn would never be just crew.. She would be a teammate..._

Lynn,Caroline, Merle and Philip dining together as a shout out to the events of todayn however However Lynn barely listening to the stories eating slowly and disoriented from her plate, thinking about the Walker from earlier.

Caroline nugdging Lynn's arm very subtle sharing a glance with her, as if she tried to tell her to take a part in the conversation.

Giving Caroline a small glance back, tilting her head back to the rest as she plays with her fork, noticing that Philip is watching them both closely.

Philip peering at Lynn refusing to get his eyes from hers, as Merle continues talking.

'' Well.. Let's just raise a glass to Lynn.. Without her i would be goner..'' the Governor giving her a small smile, wich sended shivers down her spine, raising his glass still keeping his gaze onto him.

Lynn watching as everyone raises their glass, coughing awkwardly, '' Your.. Welcome Governor.. The least i could do for paying you back for being a great host and leader'' nodding her head slowly trying to sound convincing as she says it but ending up sounding awkward and unuseal.

Caroline noticing this to poking her arm, '' Come Lynn i got a suprise for you..'' giving her a small glare indicating she just wants to talk.

Lynn sighging softly standing up from her chair following Caroline to the outside.

When Caroline was sure no one was around she started talking in a slight razing tone, '' What is wrong with you?''.

Blinking her eyes, Lynn replied:''Im fine thanks.''.

Caroline rolling her eyes, she knew all to well this was not how Lynn was, '' Then stop acting.''.

'' Acting like?'' Lynn raising an eyebrow folding her arms over her chest.

''Look i know you still don't like the Governor.. But you should get over it.'' Caroline looking at her with a firm glare.

'' Wauh.. Hold a sec there Caroline.. Who says he is my problem?'' Lynn smirking knowing this would even agitate her more, and for a strange reason she enjoyed that tought.

Caroline peering at her for a second in silence, '' Then what is it.. Why don't you.. I dont know.. Act around him or Merle like it is me?''.

Lynn sighging getting her hair to one side with her hands, '' Because it is not the same.''.

'' Not the same if you don't make room ..'' Caroline saying coldly.

Lynn's blood slightly freezing at that biting her lip ignoring her comment.

They stood in silence for minutes, untill a familiar voice broke it, '' Hey ladies dessert is ready!'' Merle shouting from the doorpost inspecting them both.

Caroline nudging her harm brutally pulling her inside , Lynn following her like a dog showing no emotion on her face, as if she said something horrible to her.

Philip in the kitchen humming softly as he comes back with coffee and self made ice, smiling at them both, again baring his perfect white teeth.

Lynn having the urge to puke at all the upcoming feelings looking away scratching her head, as she sits down once more Caroline next to her, but not even looking at her as if she wasn't there at all.

Merle sitting down aswell next to Lynn's other side patting her shoulder as he sits down, '' You saved that Ol'men' ass today Lynn, cheer up Butterpie!'' chuckling softly.

Philip smiling widely at that comment, staring at Lynn as he sits down aswell, before turning his head to Merle, '' Old hmm.. Only 36 yet Merle'' smirking as he drinks from his coffee.

'' 36 ohmy ohmy it starts to add up right..'' Merle grinning widely keeping his hand on Lynn's shoulder looking back and forth her and the Governor.

Lynn sipping on her coffee seeming to not be to apreciating with his hand on her schoulder but not saying a word about how she felt blinking her eyes.

The Governor simply smiling at that bringing his spoon with icecream on it to his mouth putting it in his mouth as if it wasnt a big deal.

Lynn starting to eat from her icecream aswell, Caroline however already finished speaking with Merle about a topic Lynn did not even bothered in joining in, feeling herself drift away in toughts again sighing softly.

'' Right.. I think it is time to seek our beds ..'' Philip speaking up when everyone is finished, but realizing Lynn has not finished at all yet, peering at her,noticing she is in toughts grabbing his chance to have a minute with her.

Caroline standing up, walking right past Lynn as if she wasn't even there yet, Merle standing up aswell following Caroline before saying his goodbyes to Lynn ( who did not answered) and the Governor.

Lynn schaking her head confused, letting out a soft _Huh_ as she looks around confused narrowing her eyes looking at them leaving seeming to be puzzled at it all.  
'' I'd insit you'd spent the night here Lynn.'' Philip closing the door speaking in a soft frendly tone walking over to her.

'' But why?'' Lynn feeling herself nearly breaking a sweat at his question, since she knew all to well, that with his tricks, he could do anything.

'' To thank you Lynn.. I would like to do more for you after today'' Philip replying taking seat next to her.

'' Urh.. You don't have to do anything really'' finishing her icecream in a small haste blinking her eyes at him.

" I would be my greatest honor to have sombody like you staying the night here.''

Lynn looking at him noticing his hands moving to hers, '' And i noticed perhaps you want to talk.. ?'' Philip looking at her intensly.

Feeling slightly awkward at the situation swallowing, '' I'm fine really.. Caroline is just overreacting.'' keeping her gaze on their hands as if she wanted to question why he did that.

The Governor nodding slowly, giving her a quick smile before pulling her up in one go, as if she was light as a feather to him.

Lynn looking at him confused at why he did that, but Philip already guiding her trough his office and house to his bedroom.

'' I think this will be the perfect trust challenge Lynn, Caroline has asked for this..'' Philip smiling at her politly nodding his head.

'' Wait what.. Caro-?'' stopping mid sentence feeling her eyes widening, all kind of emotions racing trough her,

'' What did you had in mind then.. Governor.'' swallowing slightly, not even wanting to know the answer slyly.  
'' Philip. Please no formalities in this place..'' chuckling softly at her blinking his perfect eyes, '' We spent the night together, and you'lle see i'm not the bad guy with tricks.''.

'' Spent the night together?! Wait what no no no im not that cheap.'' Lynn peering at him still confused.

'' As frends Lynn, frends'' smiling at her getting out of his shirt and changign into his pyjamas.

''But?'' Lynn looking ever more confused, praying this was all just a dream or fantasy.

The Governor smirking slightly schaking his head, '' You aren't thinking what I am right now it appears.''.

Lynn feeling herself trapped, fear taking slightly over her.

'' What do you mean, i don't get you?''.

'' Your taking the bed i'm taking the damn couch Lynn' hearing him chuckle, letting out a small relieved sigh at her own stupidness.

'' Oh..'' feeling herself going dead silent in schame, _how could she ever think of something like this_

Philip noticing her schame brushing his hand against her cheek, '' Don't worry we've all been there once.'' smiling at her baring his white teeth again.

Patting her schoulder before setting of to the couch but being halted by her voice.

'' I don't think that is fair to you, i mean it is still your place, i'll take the couch.'' rubbing her throat feeling ever so awkward and unsure when she is around him.

Stopping at that turning around, '' You saved my life, and i insist you sleep in the bed.'' smirking before laying himself on the couch making himself comfortable.

Lynn slowly nodding at him '' Goodnight Gov- Philip'' corecting her as she puts the lights out undressing and climbing in the bed to drift of in a deep sleep

 _And the Governor knew … This was just the beginning._

 **(Soz for taking so long :D Had few things to do so i decided to make it extra longer cus for the wait! :D Thank you for sticking with the storie, and if there is anything you'd like to say the revieuw box is always open :) ! Cheers! )**


End file.
